Playing With the Big Boys Now
by FeatherTrinity
Summary: Ravin: ""Stop it!" Draco snarled at Snape but the teacher didn't even so much as flinch. "Draco tell us." Snape coaxed his voice flat, to the point it showed he didn't care if Draco's mother lived or died."" Draco's true emotions when threatened by a hungry pack of Death Eaters. Angst,Drama,Songfic


**Writer: Ravin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm simply writing for My Lord Illusion**

**Song: Playing With The Big Boys Now ~ Prince of ****Egypt ****(I do not own the song either)**

**Name: Playing With The Big Boys Now (Very original!...Guess this means i don't own the name either...lol)**

**Time Period/Book: About the time Draco fails to kill Dumbledore and Snape drags him back to Voldie (Half Blood Prince)**

**Song Use: Feeling and the idea of the lyrics "Trapped" so to speak**

**Characters: Lots of Death Eaters, Snape, Draco, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfroy**

**Notes: The beginning isn't the greatest, but seeing as it is just a practice songfic, that's okay for now.**

* * *

><p>Snape and Draco had walked down a long corridor the walls the color of dragons blood and the floor made of black granite, dusty chandeliers glowing just enough to keep them from tripping over the cracks in the floor. They had passed all the doors on the sides of the hallway, there strange colors and brass doorknockers old and rusty, but now this door at the very end of the hall, looked new and fresh.<p>

Draco now stood nervously beside it watching as Snape's eyes narrowed in concentration, as he tapped a strange pattern with his wand upon the door, slowly as if contemplating if he should except the wizard the door opened.

Snape ushered Draco through the door, the dim light making Draco have to blink to see through the smoke filled room. When his eyes adjusted fully, he was caught off guard to see Sirius Blacks cousin, Bellatrix in front of him, her large eyes glued to him a sick smile crossing her almost black lips.

Gulping Draco glanced behind him to see Snape was no longer there. Bellatrix motioned for him to fallow her giggling all the while as she led him to the end of the room.

There was a long table hidden in the smoke where a number of Death Eaters where seated, many of them staring hard at him.

"SSSssit" the voice of Bellatrix sent chills running down his spine and he quickly hurried to the only empty seat near Snape, which was across from the potions master. Moving his chair in quickly, he noted the empty seat where his father normally sat, Draco simply shrugged it off, used to his father being gone, for that matter he'd been gone all week, and Draco simply didn't care and was too scared to think long on anything.

Voldemort spoke as soon as the silence had spread to an uneasy level, his giddy voice making Draco immediately rigid and worried once again. What was worse and to his great surprise, Voldemort spoke directly to him.

"Draco, you may have noticed that your father is missing" the hissing of the half dead leader made Draco choke on his thoughts and anything he had tried to think of in reply, instead he remained silent, lips parted slightly, eyes flicking back and forth for help from anyone. His father had gone, but wasn't _missing_?

Voldemort grinned and Draco could feel Snape's eyes boring into him.

"Do you know why your father is missing?"

Draco slowly shook his head still unable to form an answer to the questions asked of him, the lump in his throat holding back any reply that could have come to his mind. But honestly he had no idea.

Voldemort nodded ever so slowly, but his reply was ever so quick "Yesss, well your father betrayed us, didn't he tell us the full story".

Draco felt sweat form on his brow, Voldemort's voice was like nails on the chalkboard of his mind, digging in making him want to cower like a frightened dog.

What had his father not told them? What had they done to his father? What would they do to Him?

Voldemort continued "You can tell us can't you Draco? You're a big boy, you know you can tell us without your fathers permission." The Dark Lords voice was daring but also high pitched and full of glee, as if he enjoyed every moment of the interrogation.

Desperately Draco's eyes locked with Snape's, why had his teacher brought him here? He barely knew more than a blind rat about his father's work, and Snape knew that!

But Snape's black eyes showed no mercy would be given from him, instead his hand slammed down on the table in front of them "Focus Draco." his taught voice made Draco realize his answer also left Snape in a dangerous situation. Wincing at the knot in his stomach, Draco regained the little mental threads of himself that had flown all over the room the moment the Dark Lord has spoke. Before he turned slowly to look back up at Voldemort. The pale skinned man only sneered at Draco taking child like delight in Draco's frail disposition.

"You know what we want, we want to know where your father hid the horcruxes."

Draco mouth went dry as sand paper, looking from one death-eater to the other, he found each one staring just as hard at him as the Dark lord, even Snape in the end.

"I don't know-" He didn't have time to finish, with a twist of Snape's wand and a blast of color Snape had cut him off and Draco looked over at the blazing lights .Suddenly blinded by the flash.

As the dust and bits of leftover magic fluttered to the floor, Draco's eyes landed on his mother. She stood one hand on her wand, but only her fingers twitched and she was unable to draw it. Draco's eyes flashed as the realization hit him, Snape had her under a controlling spell (most likely Emperio).

"What are you doing?" Draco glared daggers at his former Potion teacher, and Headmaster of his house. Snape didn't reply but simply flicked his wand and Draco watched as his mother brought up her wand, the tip resting at her temple, her mouth parted as she slowly spoke her eyes glazing over.

She whispered, "Avada" and the words flew through the air pounding through Draco's skull like a dragon trying to escape a cage.

"Stop it!" Draco snarled at Snape but the teacher didn't even so much as flinch.

"Draco tell us." Snape coaxed his voice flat, to the point it showed he didn't care if Draco's mother lived or died.

Shocked and hurt, Draco was left stuttering out helplessly "I don't know any anything!" he begged with his eyes pleading with anyone in the room, sweat beading on his upper lip and forehead as he fought for some kind of control.

"Draco you're not in the school yard anymore…Tell us. You're digging your own grave as well as hers" the almost giggly words of Voldemort made Draco's blood boil. What was he supposed to do? Call up his father and ask him? His father had left Draco in the dust as well as the Death Eaters.

For that matter everyone had left Draco, his mom had worried from a corner while his Father controlled his life like he was a puppet, and Snape had been some "guardian", coming one time to see him, then taking him here of all places. The potions teacher was a bloody traitor.

Draco stared hard at Snape, had his teacher really fallen past the point that he no longer knew when Draco was telling the truth? Why didn't he see? Why didn't he care anymore? What had happened to him?

The Dark Lord's slick voice broke through his desperate thoughts.

"Draco, Tell Us'ssss"

* * *

><p><strong>Please critique, I need grammar help ((obviously)), and I really want to get better at my writing for Lord Illusion!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~May Your Dreams Forever Be You're Reality~**


End file.
